


My Other Self

by Cookiechii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isekai, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But he gets to be love struck by him and fall for him all over again, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Galo misses and loves Lio so much, Himbo Galo Thymos, Knight!Galo Thymos, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Royalty!Lio, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechii/pseuds/Cookiechii
Summary: Waking up to a completely new life can sound like a blessing or a curse. But when you're Galo, you just go with the flow and have a good time!...unless?After a tragic accident that left him on the brink of death, the worlds best fun loving Fire Fighter Galo Thymos wakes up to an unfamiliar world he has yet to wrap his head around. Its not everyday you wake up in a world filled with magic, nobility, and sadly no matoi to fuel your burning soul. Especially when you really...really miss the person you left behind.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Warm Mornings, Cold Nights

There is nothing more terrifying than forgetting how you got somewhere and not knowing where you were last. Not being able to lift yourself up, retrace your own steps, and find out just how you ended up there…

* * *

Crackling, the searing pain rushed over his skin, eyes hazed over. The world looked like dust that swirled all around him. Light barely peaking its way through the derby, yet slowly vanishing just when he thought he could see again. It only grew darker and the cold yet sharp pain stabbed and pricked like needles into every fiber of his body. His nerves rushing and screaming for a release yet… he couldn’t move an inch.

Where was he last..? Galo’s mind pondered the question. What had happened? How did he get here? 

The ringing in his ears got louder, blaring with muffled voices and blurred images. Only shapes speckled in front of him. He tried to reach out, seeing so little in the faded space around him. ‘ Lio..?’ his thoughts asked. He swore that somewhere in the the howling squeals that rang never ending in his ears that he heard his voice. It was pained and desperate, clinging to Galo with exasperation. 

His blood ran cold and his gaze grew dark. The last thing he could feel was the familiar warm touch of the small hands against his cheeks. The slick leather of gloves that clasped over the slender fingers of Lio Fotia. A friend...a comrade in arms...a lover… He wanted to reach out and hold the hands close to him, he wanted to hear his voice clearly. His chest felt so tight…he couldn't feel him anymore… 

* * *

With a sharp gasp, Galo felt air rush into his lungs. Like a deep breath after forcing yourself to hold it in for much longer than you should. “ Fuck-..! “ He coughed, lungs burning and begging for relief. His chest felt tight as he looked around frantic. He took in the surroundings, hands clutching to his chest and throat. His lungs felt so desperate to breathe. The room around Galo came into focus, his chest heaving but soon settling into a slower pace. “ Again..” He muttered. “ The same dream…”

With a sound sigh Galo took it all in, staring at the simple and modest room around him. It was so different to the one that he remembered so clearly. This had become his normal routine, the same dream that left him with that feeling of breathlessness. He would wake from it, choking on his own gasps and struggling for air like smoke was trapped in his lungs. And when he would settle he was here, in a simple run down and modest home so different from what he pictured he would wake up to in the morning when he rested his head for the night. 

Two years had gone on like this, two long and admittedly lonesome years had passed since the Galo Thymos he once was had passed on and ended up here. In this world, one unfamiliar and so much different than the world he grew up in. Just this room was proof enough of that. 

Galo lifted himself from the bed, stretching his arms with a groan. He instinctively reached towards the table beside his bed, just to recoil and laugh to himself. There was no phone on the nightstand to tend to. Not anymore. Nothing even close to it. He walked to the small wardrobe that rested propped against the wall across from his bed. He missed the dramatic posters that used to line the walls of his room, now replaced with simple wood panels and brick.

His Burning Rescue uniform no more, replaced with worn and sun beaten pants, a leather belt and boots, a simple shirt layered with leather and plate vestanges, and lastly a long coat. His job is much different, but the responsibilities still called for his soul that burned to protect people! So he didn't mind it. With a pack over his shoulder, and sword slung to his hip. He gave one last look to the simple and small room that he now called home.

“ I’m Off! “ With a brimming grin, he let the thoughts of last night’s dream fade into the back of his mind. He pushed the door open letting the light shine in, illuminating his face and shining in his confident blue eyes. 

The busy city streets that used to greet him outside, replaced with the quaint and humble paths of the Kondima Village. Small brick and wood buildings sparse through the trees, kids ran free playing in the morning sun that peaked through them. He breathed in the fresh and crisp morning air. Letting his door close behind him before turning back to lock the simple metal handle. “ Galo!!! “ A sweet chipper voice called for him in the distance, approaching him quickly. 

Galo turned on his heel with a curious yet amused expression on his face. Aina, a face that he remembered so well but here was so different to him. He could never wrap his head around it, but somehow so many familiar faces followed him to this place. This unusual and very strange, to say the least, new world. The pink haired girl, walked to him with a slight bounce to her steps. She was always so bright when she came to greet him in the morning. " Yo! Morning Aina! " 

Aina gave a curious yet pleased smile as she looked over Galo. " You actually look like you got completely ready for once. Sword, pack….shirt and all today! " she nudged him playfully. Same ol Aina. " I debated on not wearing one today though! Looks like it's gonna be hot out! Can't go overheating while I'm out protecting the village. " Galo put his hand to his chin as his arms crossed over his broad chest. His light chest plate shifting with his stance. 

The small girl rolled her eyes, adjusting her own pack and simple attire. " You say that and then end up freezing your ass off at night fall and you know it Galo. " Aina flipped the thin scarf that rested around her neck before smoothing out her blouse and trousers. 

" I do not! " Galo said in quick protest, sparking a small chuckle from his female companion as they walked further into town. Slightly larger buildings and smoothly cleared paths lied deeper into the the small town. Their destination lied at its very heart. The Town Guard and Knights Regime. The training grounds for the keepers of order in this small area. 

Unlike many parts of this land, which lied under the control and order of the Royal and Ruling families.This town rested amongst the outskirts. Ungoverned by any royals and left to the people who called these quaint Villages their home. The Galo of this world, before our current firefighting hooligan found himself here, had trained as a Knight. Wielding a blade to keep peace and protect those who needed him. When Galo awoke miraculously in this body and had to take up his place and responsibilities. His heart and soul burned bright telling him that there was nothing more right than to continue his heroic and courageous actions here in this strange land. But he still had much to learn.

Wielding a sword in his own hand while fighting bandits and criminals was a bit different than fighting fires with the matoi tech. Even if he had taken down burnish in the past. It was a much different ordeal. Especially with the magic this weird place had… He should have been used to fantastical or super natural powers by now. Hell he helped set a bunch of aliens free and return home back in his world! But it was much different than the Promare. People were born with powers and could bend them to their will from what Galo understood. Like wizards and shit ya know! Not just being able to connect with some kind of….fire alien thing...hm. 

Aina and Galo strolled up to the base and meeting building of the Town's Guard and Knights Regime. Making their way around back to the side entryway, Galo and Aina continued their idle chatter. In their meeting room the rest of their team awaited. Familiar faces sat idling inside. Though they weren't the same people he knew back home...having this team around him helped him ease into and accept whatever weird circumstances Galo had been dropped into. 

Remi stood with his back against the wall, near a window, cusping a mug of what one could assume was fresh coffee by the bitter and warm aroma that filled the small meeting space. Varys was kicked back on a small sofa, polishing his sword while the group waited for their next assignment. Lucia was fiddling with some kind of device at a desk space in the corner. A crystal wrapped in some kind of metallic plating. She was bending and probing at something around it, a small glimmer of light billowing from the small doo dad every so often. Vinny had nestled himself into Lucia's hair while she worked. Snoozing away peacefully despite the chaos that may come from their ' mad alchemist's ' tools. 

Their final member was due to arrive any moment, the head honcho himself. Ignis. A trained senior advisor of the towns guard. Ever since Galo arrived, having Ignis leading him and this roundabout team made him feel the most at home he could in an unknown world that he had miraculously stumbled into! One filled with magic and royalty Ya know! That kind of a world!

" Good morning everyone! " Aina called out, gaining a grumble from their reluctant team mates. Galo gave a large smile and followed suit. " Let's keep up the good work today team! " the rest of the room seemed a bit content on not being so quick to greet the rowdy pair who came in this early in the morning. 

Aina heaved a large sigh, her hands grasping her hips. " Oh come on it's not that hard to say hello back. " she took her normal seat at a large cushioned chair near the couch where Varys was polishing his blade. Now resting it on the table. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table, slouching into a comfortable position.

Galo gave a slight laugh before closing the door behind him. The familiar atmosphere felt like home, though normally there was a bit more playful banter back at the station...Even with people who looked so similar to his friends back home, it was still different enough to feel lonely in a room with people you know. From what he knew about him in this world, he was close with these people. But not in the same way he was close with his friends in his world. They were all very much co workers that barely bridged a gap passed that here and there. 

They didn't go out for pizza after a long day, which God if he didn't miss that. Oh the gooey sweet taste of Pizza- His thoughts were getting off track. Though they definitely did chastise him for being an idiot with more passion and burning drive! than one human being should ever have like his friends did. It just wasn't as close knit. But Galo being Galo, he was sure to make that change before he got back home! Well if he could get back home. Two years had gone by with such little luck in regard to finding a way home. 

Galo took a seat on the couch next to Varys, giving him a small fist tap as a greeting before Ignis came in from the door connecting their meeting room to the rest of the building. " Alright front and center everyone. Here is today's patrol routes. " He spoke from the head of the room, grabbing the group's attention and forcing the more reluctant Remi to step away from the wall. He looked more stern and grumpy than usual today. His form and demeanor was stiffer and more rigid. Maybe he didn't get much sleep? Remi normally had a quite cool and calm way that he carried himself. But today it had dissipated into something else. 

" Aye Aye! " Lucia said finally putting down her tools, vinny squeaking awake as she turned on her stole to give her attention to Ignis. " So what's on the Agenda boss? " Galo was the first to speak out, excitement in his eyes. Ignis straightened his forms of parchment. " We got word that a large party from the Westward kingdom will be passing through traveling to the east. Our team will be patrolling the out lining areas to keep an eye on both the party passing through and avoid any issues. The last thing we need is towns people getting into trouble with citizens or nobles from the kingdom. "

Galo grinned brightly. " So it's like a stake out mission! Track those passing through and make sure nothing gets suspicious~ " Aina cracked a smile, muffling her laughter at the fired up expression on his face. " Keep any bad guys from making a commotion with them and keep.them from secretly wanting to make some kind of commotion with us! " Galo punched a fist into the palm of his hand. 

Patrolling the town and dealing with small incidents was great and all but he wanted to do something interesting! Get into a fight with some bad guys! Try and use his sword fighting skills to save someone in distress! Since the towns here were quite small there wasn't as much crime as you would expect especially with the kingdoms not having their hands in how they were governed. 

Remi groaned into his coffee watching Galo, his ambitions would either get them killed by some powerful nobility in the party or end up getting the superiors on their asses again. He was certain of that. As long as he wasn't stuck with him for the patrolling it would be fine.

" We can say it's like that, " Ignis started. " But more importantly here is our break up of the team and sectors along the outline of the towns that you are in charge of. " Ignis unrolled a large parchment map, displaying small roads and paths that connected her small towns that made up their home here. There were very few major roads that connected and passed through their towns but on occasion those finding their way between the kingdoms would end up there. " Aina and Varys you are gonna take the eastward roads. Lucia and I are taking the northern roads and entrance. Galo and Remi you have the western roads. The other towns guard will be covering the southern entrance. "

' Fuck- ' Remi's mind spat as he glared into his coffee. Galo looked at him with bright eyes and a wide, and in Remi's eyes very stupid, grin. His gloves hand gave the unamused man a large thumbs up. Remi's disapproval of the pairing was clearly not getting through Galo's determination to beat up some bad guys. " Alright then, the details we have on the part passing through. Its 3 carriages, presumably belonging to those of higher status by the decorations and embellishments on each carriage. Along with them they do seem to have a formation of guards. Which means they are a target for thieves in these parts. The last thing we want is royal involvement with any citizens. We all know well that it never goes well. Our job is to make sure they have no ill intent towards our people and to keep ours out of trouble as well. Understood? '' Ignis looked up from their orders and map. The group gave their acknowledgment. 

" Alright then, gear up and let's get moving. The party is said to be passing through by noon but until we confirm their entry and exit of the area we will remain at our posts. " The group stood, smiles on their faces aside from Remi as they gave their group rally. Tapping their fist together. " Lucia let's get moving. " Ignis called the small girl who gave a chipper grin. " Roger! " she went back to her work space, packing up her tools and slinging on her gear. 

Remi, set his mug down on the table before moving back to his own pack and area to suit up. Galo came ready this morning, hoping for a good mission and some action! All he had left to do was take off this heavy coat and get moving!

Galo waited by the door, Remi seemed to be taking his time. Aina watched both of them with eyebrows furrowed, anxiously tapping her boot against the worn wood floor boards. " This is gonna be a disaster. " she muttered, Lcusia standing at her side watching this hell fire ready to break loose. " Oh yeah, Remi is in a crap mood. Can't wait for our loveable idiot to get himself into trouble. " she nudged Aina before heading out to meet Ignis. ' God I hope she is wrong. ' Aina put her hands together and took a deep breath. 

" Alright Varys! Let's move it! " she called the large figure who was putting his bag over his shoulder. " Later Galo! " she spoke with a sweet tone to her voice, a soft blush over her cheeks before heading out with Varys who gave Galo a high fire. 

" Good luck! " he beamed. Remi finally met him at the door, they locked up before heading out. " Isn't this exciting! We haven't had real work in so long! " blue tufts of hair bunched up against his arms as he straightened them up above his head. " We have real work every day Galo. " 

" Nah I mean like ya know protecting people and fighting bad guys! " " Again we do that every Thymos, you just don't take it seriously. "

Not good. He knew the shorter man next to him wasn't as admit about adventure as he was and took things much more seriously day to day. But he hadn't expected it but heads this early on. They hadn't even reached their posts yet!

" I guess…" Galo grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout to his lips. He knew better than to test Remi when he already had something bugging him. But the silence between them the whole walk out of the town and to their post in the hills above the West roads was cold enough to kill. 

He could feel how much Remi wanted nothing to do with what he would call Galo Thymos' 'shenanigans'. But it was so boring and awkward just sitting there. He had to say something, come on Galo you got this. Remi is cool! I'm sure you can spark up a conversation that will get him talking. 

A few hours roll their way by.

Remi has been keeping a close watch on the area while Galo had taken a spot higher up on the hill racking his brain on what in the world he could even talk to Remi about. From below there hadn't been any sign of commotion. No bandits. No one sneaking around acting iffy. " Oh come on this is supposed to be my action packed day where I get to show off my stuff. Something has got to happen. " with a frown, he had done more muttering to himself about his need for action and adventure than he had actually tried to talk to his partner of the day. 

He had spent the next 30 or so minutes just throwing pebbles down the hill. Sitting idly while his mint haired companion leaned his back against the base of a large oak nearby. When he felt a ting of warmth at his side, it caught him off guard. It was like a palm pressed into his waist. He made him clam up, even though he wanted to relish in the feeling for just a moment….before reality set in.

Digging into a pouch on his belt he lifted out a small metal device. Round and plates with brace, it was no bigger than a pocket watch. That warmth he felt was coming from a small crystal inside it. He opened the small circular device then glowed with a faint green hue. " Galo here! '' Aina heaved a sigh of relief. " Don't take so long to respond you had me worried! '' Galo winced at her motherly tone as she scolded him, but soon a smile was curling on his face. If he was getting a message it means there's an update! And It was well past noon so something should have happened by now. Oh the burning he felt deep inside was just getting hotter. Galo Thymos was ready to burst. He couldn't wait to get in on whatever was going on. 

" Now, the party of carriages is passing through. They should be heading to your post within the area. No suspicious activity from any of them so far. But we can't be certain of what their intent is since they are taking the way around town instead of entering and passing though. So be on your guard Galo. " ' Hell yeah! ' they were coming. " Thanks Aina, and I'm always ready to go. You can't stop me. Galo Thymos #1 protector of people and keeper of peace! I'm the beat knight and guard there is after all! " Remi let out an audio able groan in the distance to accompany Aina's more teasing sigh. " Stay Safe Galo. " she cut off her com and galo jumped up before tucking his own back into his pouch. 

He slid back down the small slope of the hill to meet back up with Remi, he was peering through an eyepiece. " You see 'em? " Galo asked curiously, slipping on his thick leather gloves with a quick bounce of excitement. " Not yet Galo. Just wait. " his tone was cold, a bit harsh even. Not the time to be poking this bear. 

" Okay. " he bit his lip. He needed to hold back or Remi would end up blowing up on him but he was just excited! Along with his drive for some good fun kicking some ass, curiosity was brewing. Nobles were pretty much non existent in these parts. Only having encountered those stripped of their titles and forced to live here in the outskirts; Galo was beyond curious of what kind of people these rich and fancy nobles were- but it wasn't time to be day dreaming about riches and fineries.

The loud snapping of trees, hit the ground with an even louder crash ripped Galo from his thoughts. " Shit-! " Remi cursed under his breath, that was rare. Today really wasn't Remi's day. " Galo let's go! Some lurkers got to the carriages! " " OH!! OH LETS GO LETS GO! " 

The blue haired knight almost cheered out his words. He was already on his feet, hand gripped firmly on the hilt of his sword. He slid down the slick grass, down to the tree line. Remi was not far behind him. " They are just beyond the bridge that leads to the west gate! Take the road, I'll take the tree line! " 

" Aye Aye Captain! " Galo gave a salute to his partner, he was back in the zone which meant Galo had nothing to worry about. Sprinting with all the might he could put into his strong steps. Dirt kicked up on the road behind him. The bridge quickly came into sight. He could feel the warmth of his communicator on his side again alerting him of a message. He didn't have time to pay it much mind! People were in trouble and he was gonna save them. He wasn't the World's number one Knight for nothing. 

He unsheathed his sword and readying it in both hands as he kept towards the bridge… trees had collapsed around it and 4 hooded figures were...retreating? 

Galo dug his heels into the ground as he saw the presumed bandits back tracking. He held his sword high ready to attack the group, knowing well that he couldn't let them space even if they surrendered. They had attacked nobility. 

With a sudden gush of sweltering heat filled the clearing. Flames interrupted from the carriage, engulfing the figure. Galo quickly stepped back ,popping open the water skin on his belt. Using the contents he quickly created as much water as he could to summon a wall of water around him. He put his all behind it, keeping the flame from insulting him. This magic thing wasn't the easiest thing but at least he could save his ass with it this time. 

The flames swirled snapped at the victims caught inside it, not enough to kill them but enough to keep the poor souls from escaping and fleeing. They choose the wrong pack of nobles to attack. The flames started to calm...Galo took that as a sign that he could lower the protective wall around him.

The dust slowly settled, smoke and flames still gently dusting the air. Galo slowly stood from his place on the bridge where he had crouched down.

His heart dropped, eyes going painfully wide. He couldn't breathe and his chest kept getting tighter. 

Amongst the remaining flames he stood. His locks of almost goldish green hair caught the light of the flames around him, his slender form stood without wavering despite the flames that engulfed him. His eyes gleamed like Crystals through the smoke and ash in the air. Clad on monochromatic attire, that iconic white cravat accented with a large gold and pink jewel, and a somehow shimmering black cloak over his right shoulder...Different but so similar that Galo could feel his heart drop.

" Lio..? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! I've been poking at this Isekai AU for a while so I hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> Edit Feb 29th 2020: To ease any concerns, Galo did not die before being sent to this world. He had a ' near death ' experience, but I assume you the Galo in his original world is still there. ♡


	2. With Him at Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lio just feet away from him, Galo feels is heart be thrown into a spiral of emotions.

The palms of his hands moist with sweat, Galo could hear the drumming of his heart caught in his throat. The person before him couldn't be real, he felt himself flashing back to the first time he saw such a reminiscent image before him. 

His locks of hair caught in the way the flames danced around him, the bright hue of their glow catching on his pale and smooth complexion. It made Galo's heart race yet feel like it was about to stop entirely. His breath snared by the heat sweltering in his chest. What a sight to behold. He could get lost in it for ages, let himself drift back into the embrace his lonesome self of this world missed dearly. 

He snapped back to reality when he saw two larger figures rushing up behind Lio(?). A shot fired off from what he could presume was Remi's crossbow, whipped through air flinging itself into one of the figures knees. Galo gripped his sword tightly, ducking in and pushing off. 

As he rushed forward, the figure grabbed Lio(?) lifting him up by the throat with a harsh grip. His hands clawing and attempting to burn the arm of his attacker, yielding little result in the end. He struggled choking against the grip with a harsh burning gaze in his eyes. 

Galo felt his soul burning. " You get your hands off him!” Whether it was truly Lio or not, he would not let any harm come to him. He couldn't, not ever again. With a fierce upward motion, Galo strikes through the man's arm, a loud crack popping as he struck to the bone. The large man dropped Lio(?) to the ground, coughing and gasping for air as he was finally able to breathe once more. 

Before the attacker could make another move, a swift kick to his abdominal and an elbow straight to the jaw put him out of commission. Remi leapt out from the tree line, slowing his pace as he approached. " Everyone alright? "

" I think so. " Galo turned to Lio(?) Offering to help him up. " You okay? No injuries? " he looked at Lio with an odd mix of concern, excitement, and nervousness. The closer he looked the more that the person in front of him was unmistakably, Lio Fotia. 

* * *

Lio hit the ground hard, the large attacker dropping him. He coughed violently gasping for air and holding his chest. His eyes were slightly hazy, trying to focus on what was happening around him. He saw the blur of he presumed was his attacker hit the ground, and the faint image of wild tuff of blue hair. He tried his best to get himself together, but his mind felt fuzzy from the sudden impact.

_ " I think so. " _ he heard a muffled voice, pushing himself to sit up his vision finally focused. A larger form in front of him offering him a hand. " You okay? No injuries? " Lio looked at the hand reluctantly lifting his own to take it. " I'm fine...thank you…" he grumbled, beside the stinging in his throat and throbbing in his chest and head; he had escaped unscathed. 

Lifting himself from the dirt, he looked up from the person's hand to see the face of who had come to his aid. His face stayed calm, but as his eyes locked with the man before him...A strong twinge of...pain...rang out in his heart. 

* * *

His small gloved hand met Galo's, the cool texture of the black leather gloves he wore was almost nostalgic. It made a smile curl up on the man's face. " Glad we got here in time. Hope nothing was stolen or damaged. "

His eyes met with Lio's, he could hear his heart racing yet again. He was star struck, the feeling he had forced the bury down over his time here were bubbling up. Was Lio staring back at him? " Besides being a bit shaken up, I believe we're okay. " Lio pulled his hand from Galo's dusting himself off. " The rest if my caravan should be just a way away. We split up further down the path. " he finished cleaning himself off and Galo had completely fallen silent. We let himself really soak it in, Lio was right in front of him, after two long years stuck here...He was right there, Galo wanted to reach out and make sure he was real. Or that he was even Lio at all, maybe his mind was playing some kind of trick on him.

God it better not be! Swear to the gods! That would be too cruel and far too much for him to handle! He would rather be forced to light a million fires than ever be tricked by himself like this!

He snapped back from his thoughts again. " Oh okay! Great yeah! Remi, he says the rest of the party that was traveling with him is further back! " Galo whipped his attention around to Remi who gave a nod of acknowledgment. " I'll contact Aina and Ignis to head over and take care of the rest here. I'm going to check on the others. " Remi said before reloading his crossbow and taking off further down the path. 

Galo gave him a firm wave as Remi sped off on foot before turning his attention back to the person who either looked a lot like Lio, or was him, or maybe a doppelganger? Oh maybe he is like his magic twin brother that rules over this world! Fighting with magic and shit-! Wait focus! Do your job!

‘ Focus! Focuuuus…’ He chided himself, Galo needed to stop dodeling and get to work. Even if it was Lio he still had a job to do, and he couldn't let his team pick up his slack again. He took out his small communicator, popping a small panel open from the back, he clicked a small switch before speaking again. “ I’m Glad you came out unscaved Li- I mean Sir! I hope you don’t mind me asking a few questions, I’m with our Town Guard.” He gave a large smile, but quickly realized he already messed up. Showing proof of your identity was step one! 

Lio raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and his gaze darting to the device in Galo’s hand before looking back to the friendly and eager expression painted on Galo’s face. He looked a bit stern but soon loosened up after a moment of scanning Galo’s expression. “ Fine, Proceed. I would prefer to get my bearings as quickly as possible and be on my way. “

Oh thank god, he didn’t need to back peddle and pull out all his identification. “ Thank you, I just need to document this incident for our records, it shouldn’t take too long so don’t worry! I’m the Best Knight there is so I’ll make sure to get you on your way! “ Lio let a small chuckle slip from his lips, but quickly silenced himself. 

The way Lio’s lips tweaked into a smile and scrunched when he laughed set Galo’s heart into a frenzy. He could feel it fluttering and drumming against his chest. His whole body felt warm and strangely nostalgic to see him like this again. Trying to hide when he enjoyed something, he tried hard to stay composed but Galo still knew when he was hiding how he felt. He may be the world’s biggest fire fighting, now crime fighting, idiot but he knew Lio. He knew when he wanted to smile but didn’t want to let others see him slipping up. 

“ Alright, let’s be on with it then. If you don’t mind. “ Lio was watching him with a curious and pleased gaze. Galo started again. “ The first stuff is real simple so it will be quick, promise! Could I get your name, rank, and kingdom you belong to? “ Galo held the device a little closer to Lio, it was used to save messages and records to relay to the rest of the guard as well as being their standard communicator. 

“ My Name is Lio Anatole Egan Cymbeline De Fotia, I’m part of the royal court of the Western Kingdom of Hilios. “ 

....Galo’s eyes stared at him, he could only process two words. ‘ Lio...Fotia.’ Those were the same. They were the same...Really the same! He was so focused on that he could very well be thee Lio that his thoughts needed second to buffer.

* * *

Lio watched Galo, curious yet cautious all the same. He was pushing down the suspicions and ideas that his frantic thoughts were throwing at him. It was hard to stay composed when his impulses were contradicting his actions. “ I’m the Best Knight there is so I’ll make sure you get on your way! “ He felt his stomach jump into his throat. God he must be crazy. He was acting absolutely daft. 

Galo continued on and Lio continued to subtly look him over, picking up on the little things that he could about the blue haired figure in front of him. “ Could I get your name, rank, and kingdom you belong to? “ His eyes narrowed. An attack on his life had just unfolded...his name would be no issue but his rank and status could be a much different story. Stating information like that in an unknown area could lead to another attack. 

“ My Name is Lio Anatole Egan Cymbeline De Fotia, I’m part of the royal court of the Western Kingdom of Hilios. “ 

Lio watched as the knight visually froze, he was just kind of staring at him? With a slight tilt this head he let his gaze take in the features of his face, waiting for him to continue. Was he waiting for something? His identification maybe?

* * *

Galo Thymos, Buffering 95% complete...Rebooting and Reprocessing information…

‘ Lio...Fotia. ‘ The rest didn’t matter just that, nothing but that. Nothing else. Not his rank, not his purpose for being here, just that. He was the person that was missing all this time. He had his team, but he didn’t have Lio. He didn’t have his snarky remarks and his childish ambitions, he didn’t have him to hold when he needed to cool down, he didn’t have his support when he felt frustrated. It was missing and somehow just seeing him felt like things were back together again. 

Buffering Complete! Galo felt his attention to flip back on when he saw Lio lifting his hand towards him.

Lio lifted his right hand, showing a small ring that rested over his gloved finger. The silver band thick, catching the sunlight that peered through the trees. A dark opal stone had been carved to adorn the crest of the western royal court. An elegant dragon wrapped in its long tail, its eyes managing to reflect the sun’s rays at those who gazed upon it. 

Seeing the ring glimmering before him Galo was snapped out of the trance that Lio had put him in. He had been completely enamored by him in such a short time. “ Right Right! Thank you for your identification! U-Um! Can you recount what happened and your reason for passing through the area Sir Fotia?” Galo found himself digging for the questions he was supposed to ask, the gears in his head were locking up on him big time and it was hard to say focused. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answered he yearned to get out of Lio, but now wasn’t the time. He wasn’t going to screw this up.   
  
“ Me and my fellow members of the court traveling with me and their servants are making our way to the capital city of the Eastern Kingdom for a formal conference, which I cannot disclose the information of. When passing through the area my carriage was separated from my fellow courtsmen. Hooded figures came from the treeline and attempted to attack both of our now seperated parties. “ Lio gestured around them at the figures who remained unconscious. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the figure who had grabbed him by his throat only moments ago. His blood was clearly boiling and Galo felt his chest tighten. If he didn’t have the resolve to not cause any further damage he would have already put that man 6 ft under for attacking Lio. He was lucky Galo got here when he did.   
  
Galo nodded, listening intently. “ Could you give me a rough estimate of how many people were part of your party please? “ “ Including me and my two other traveling mates we had about 10 to 15 servents accompanying us and 15 gaurds. Though the number of guards quickly decreased upon the attack. They were not quick enough to retaliate…” Galo watched as Lio formed a tight fist, he clenched it into his side. It was written on his face that the death and injury of even just his guards was upsetting him. With a heavy heart, Galo regretted not being able to console him. His eyebrows furrowed with frustration and eyes speaking words to his guilt, Galo could see it. Lio was never the type to ignore people getting hurt unnecessarily.    
  
“ I’m sorry to hear that, my team should have arrived to tend to any of the injured guards and servants by now! So don’t worry I’m sure they are fine! “ Galo tried to keep his normal grin on his face to reassure Lio, the last thing he wanted to do was leave him without being reassured. “ We are the best knights out there after all! So you can count on us! " he saw a small smile crack on Lio's lips.

Oh thank god, he got to see it again. The way Lio would settle and smile at Galo when he managed to calm him down. Hands unclenched and now crossed over his chest, looking over Galo with a slight grin. " I suppose you're right, thank you. " " I am! I know my team better than anyone! " he pointed a thumb at himself with confidence. 

" Well then Mister Knight, if you wouldn't mind escorting me to the rest of my party I would greatly appreciate it. As you can expect it might be unsafe for me to return to them on my own. " Lio stepped closer. 

“ Oh Yeah! Sure Sure! Once my teammates arrive we will escort you back. We can’t really leave these criminals here unattended. Would be a real mess, ya know?” Galo pushed back his mess of blue hair, looking around. They should be here soon, right? He wanted to get some more time to ask Lio some other questions. 

“ Understandable, I will wait then. They should be here quickly correct? Regaining progress on our journey is a very urgent priority for us so I would like to move quickly. “ Lio stepped back again, pressing his back to the carriage he had abandoned to defend himself from the attackers.    
“ For sure! I’ll check in with them quickly to get us an Eta and have you off to your friends in a moment! “

* * *

Lio watched as Galo spoke into the device on his wrist. Galo huh...Something about this felt...too good to be true but he fought the urge to give into the desire to believe this. He wouldn’t let these desires snare him and let him start dreaming. He had a job to do and tasks to handle. He had a court and council depending on his word. His word that would decide the fate of his people. Watching Galo brightly talk into his presumed communicator, he caught the man glancing back at him with a large grin on his face before continuing to question the voice that spoke back to him through the device.    
  
Lio scoffed at himself, it wasn’t the time to be watching and dreaming. His life was just threatened and Gueria and Meis ended up separated from him yet again. Why weren’t they here already? It was useless asking himself these questions now, he was stuck waiting around and he needed to utilize this time. 

Who had attacked them and why?

Information was what he needed right now, it was the only thing that would decide what they were going to do from here. He knew traveling to the Eastern Kingdom for some ‘ civil conference ‘ was not going to go smoothly but a threat on his life and the harming of innocents was not what he calculated for. What did this person want..?

With Galo distracted, Lio pushed himself from the carriage and approached the body of the form who had attacked him. His flames hadn’t even managed to sindge the fabric of the man’s garments. Eyes narrowing he knelt to the level of the body on the ground, looking over his shoulder before cutting a swatch of the fabric from the man’s arm. Lio tucked it into his vest before inspecting the rest of the man’s clothes and features...On the man’s neck he spotted a seel, one horribly familiar to him. That of the Foresight Royal Family. 

They had yet to even reach the outskirts of the Eastern kingdom and he had struck. Pitiful...How pitiful that man was. Lio felt his palms begin to burn, he knew full and well that the Foresights were not to be trusted...Yet they had sunk low enough to send these men to attack his caravan and attempt to harm his life. “ Vile...Despicable. “ Lio spat beneath his breath, his eyes flaring with a burning glow. He had no time to waste- and luckily he wouldn't have to sit idly much longer. 

* * *

“ Galo! “ The loud voice of Aina called to Galo as her and Varys road swiftly up to them on their respective mounts. Aina slowed her white stag to a final hault, its form fading into orbs of light when she dropped herself from its back. While Varys dismounted from his large brown steed, a simple but exponentially large Shire. 

“ There you are, mind handling wrapping things up with all these crooks we have here? “ He tapped his fist to Aina’s and then Varys. “ I need to escort Sir Fotia to the rest of his Caravan he was separated from.” He thumbed back to Lio, sneaking a peak and a chipper smile back at him from over his shoulder.    
  
“ Oh~ So you leave us to do the grunt work? Very responsible Galo. “ Aina crossed her arms with a huff, meanwhile Varys had no reason to protest and began to bind the attackers and hoist them over his shoulder. Galo clapped his hands together, blowing his head in apology. “ Sorry! I’ll cover for you next time, just let it slide this once? “ He looked to Aina with his eyes pleading, big and wide to hopefully help sweeten the deal. 

Aina sighed, dropping her arms with a huff. “ Fine, but you owe me Galo- “ “ Thank you Aina! You’re the best! “ He ruffled her hair making her yelp before running back over to Lio. She watched his speedy retreat with wide eyes, smoothing out her hair before placing her hands firmly on her hips; trying to ignore the blush that had deepened on her cheeks. Galo, was such an idiot sometimes. He had no idea how his actions would come across. Especially when he had no clue how someone felt towards him.

Jogging his way back to Lio, Galo grinned. “ Alright Sir Lio Fotia, I’ll be happy to escort you to the rest of your party. Which direction did you say they were?” Lio adjusted his gloves and ring before answering. “ Back just a bit northward from here, we didn’t stray far from the path even during the attack to prevent too much separation.” “ Well then let’s get a move on shall we? “ Galo started to stride ahead with a happy smile. Lio following at his side. 

He had so much he wanted to ask, so much he needed to know. With Lio at his side he knew things here could be so much easier.

And he was not going to let him stray from his place right next to him again.


	3. Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

Hi there, so I started this fic forever ago- And I had a whole lot I wanted to do with this story. But as you can see, it ended up in a little bit of a predicament. I wrote a few chapters and then completely dropped off from it. This same thing happened with another fic I was writing at the same time. 

When I started this and my other fic I was in a VERY different place mentally and I wanted to do so much with it.. but a lot happened in my life that completely ripped me away from writing and my interest in these fic concepts. Sadly it was some real crap stuff. 

While I would love to continue this, I'm not sure I will. Notifications on it recently put it back under my radar and have really made me consider what I'm gonna do with it.

But i dont think I have the drive to do much with it any time soon. Especially knowing that I have a LOT to work on before I truly feel confident that what I'm writing isnt just a garbled mess :)) I know writing takes time, and i think i want to improve on my story telling before i try to rework what I wanted to do with story and learn to portray it properly without it just being some predictable love story.

For now I'm gonna just leave this here and this fic up. If I continue it, then sweet! I continue it! If not then whatever! 

So yeah! As of right now, this fic WILL NOT be updating. In the distant future, maybe! But not now!


End file.
